Her Last Wish
by CheeriosTheCutiePie
Summary: OK PEOPLE THIS ISNT 'TO SAVE A LIFE BOOK' I DIDNT KNOW YOU NEEDED A CATEGORY AND I WORKED HARD ON THIS so here is the summary:3 Zobee was only 17 a honor student with tons of friends disappeared on her prom night and her body was found washed up on the side of a forest lake she had been missing almost two to three months when somebody found her dead i never got to say goodbye her.


As I walked I wonder why I was barefoot and walking on gravel even if it hurt I couldn't feel the gravel I got a little worried feeling in my head then I looked around and noticed I was at my camp that I go to every other year and i noticed i was by the lake it was a little foggy and I couldn't see so much but knew it was by the lake of the camp and I started to feel cold but still couldn't feel the ground which scared me I was starting to freak out until i heard something like someone walking on a dock and I got chills down my back scared I looked up I didn't see anybody and started to move closer noticing I was in my whinny the poo pj's and a t-shirt of my school team I felt barely safer from them as I keep walking I seen a girl in a big puffy black and white prom dress it looked strangely familiar even though I've never seen that girl in my live the dress had red streaks on the bottom of the dress I was terrified I almost cried trying to hold back the tears then I whimpered as I walked curiously towards the strange girl and I noticed she was barefooted and my belly flopped over and i felt a bad vibe I started to back away and she let her self fall in the water before i screamed she said quietly these three words….."despair, guilt" she said and the last word made me cringe in fear my eyes widened big scared and the sound made my ears feel like they were bleeding…"DEATH!" she yelled crying and screeching before plunging into the brown lake disappearing from my sight I ran to the end of the dock and looked down and the water was still like before what happen…I was terrified if what happen just a few seconds ago was real my eyes still wide and tears i heard falling from my face to the water mixing in with the water I sat back on the dock in a daze wondering what in the heck just happen tears still falling down my face I didn't know why either… I didn't know the strange girl the fell into the lake…. I sat there for a few minutes till I was worried about it and sat back up to look in the brown water again and I thought I seen something move I reached in the water seeing if I could grab the thing I had seen thinking it was the strange girl then I pulled my arm back and put it where it helped me from falling in the water my hand was cold but dark liquid covered my arm from where it had been in the water I screamed scared I tried to put my hands back in the water thinking I would get the thick dark liquid off but that didn't help at all….I was having a panic attack my heart racing and my body literally shaking I let out a HI pitched screech hoping someone less crazy would help me and save me from there boy was I wrong I put my hands back on the dock almost falling in scared I would be with the body of the teen girl but I made a mistake instead of doing what I wanted to do which was to fall back on to the dock on my back instead I fell right into the dark liquidly lake I froze closing my eyes tightly shut and putting my fingers on my nose and curled my lips in my mouth so I wouldn't taste what that liquid was…As I tried miserably to swim back to the surface I knew I was almost to the top but when I tried to touch the top it was a flat surface scared I tried to hit it as hard as I could knowing I was still under the liquid starting to whimper even more than I did a little bit ago tears started to fall from my tightly closed eyes I was scared I couldn't breathe I started to panic and wiggle around hitting the barrier that held me locked in the lake filled with what I guessed to be blood…I started to feel very very sleepy as I guessed I was probably running out of time to live I let my self slowly but surely float downwards to the bottom not knowing how deep it was I simply didn't care…I felt relaxed as I drifted down farther and farther down….falling in a where I felt like I was sleeping instead of dying of oxygen not filling my lungs…until suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling my name "terra? Terra all you gotta do is breathe silly!" it sounded so familiar but so unrecognized it made me jump but some how I was breathing I didn't even make myself do that action I just did it and then I covered my hands over my mouth really quickly and scream in my head and then it dawned on my who the girl was who fell in the water and who talked to me I started to sob uncontrollably and felt a hand wrap around me and squeeze me hard and I sniffed and hugged the person back and I didn't care if they would kill me I finally knew who was the girl who fell into the water my sister who had gone missing and was found dead those five years ago…

**Flashback**

she was only 17 a honor student with tons of friends disappeared on her prom night and her body was found washed up on the side of a forest lake where rarely anybody went because of the terrifying creatures guarding the woods and she had been missing almost two to three months when somebody riding a boat seen her…..her dress the most beautiful dress I ever seen her in she looked like a princess with a spider like web tiara…. When I saw here she looked like a dead one I was the first person to see her after they found her dead cold body on a lake side in the forest those words terrified me her body was cold as ice and hard like it her body was white and her lips purple and her eyes as well she was lying in the river for who knows how long when she went missing…..i cried I stopped talking to my friends and started to stay in my room all the time not bothering to eat and use the bathroom 'my sister my dearly loved by many my big sister was…she was dead…' I mumbled to myself and my mom knocking on the door telling me my best friend Sophie was here and she was worrying about me a lot I yelled at my mom saying "I WANT TO BE ALONE! NOBODY TALK TO ME MY SISTER IS DEAD M-m-my B-b-big s-sister….IS DEAD LEAVE ME BE PLEASE!" I yelled crying my mom knew me and she knew I really needed to be alone so she left me be and every now and then she would leave me a peanut butter sandwich on the dresser with a water bottle if I got hungry or thirsty…."thanks mom…" I muttered under my shaking breath…

**End of Flashback**

As I was hugging this strange but familiar scent she had on her the liquid suddenly turning into water as if we changed it back from us hugging each other as I finally got my sister back "terra you don't know how much I've missed you…." She said with soft words "ohh Zobee you don't know how much stress I've been through without you I don't have any of my friends they all left me because I wouldn't hang with them.. and mom and dad won't talk to me anymore…" I said as I hugged her tightly again "but what about Sophie? Wasn't she your best friend your other half?" she said and smiled "Sophie ended up dying on a roller coaster she came over that day to ask me if I wanted go but I refused and she ended up dying in the end I wish I went so I could've died because the world has no use of me anymore…" I said as tears weld up again in my eyes Zobee looked at me with a startled look "Terra you should be lucky for not going you could've died like me and mom and dad don't need and more death in their lives okay?" she said with mad but worried look I looked at her then away "sorry I said softly.." her arms tighten around me again "Zobee?are you okay?" I said with a worried expression on my face she looked at me "Terra we have to part ways we will meet again okay?" and I just stared into her face with questioning eyes "but why we just got back together after five years of agony Zobee!" I said with a mad but still sad tone "terra listen to me something is after you in this world meet me at the dock again tomorrow when you go to sleep okay I have to go now goodbye my dear sister terra….." she said as she disappeared into the water "zobee? ZOBEE?!ZZOOBBEEEE!come back please don't leave me again please!" I yelled crying and then whimpering slowly too soon disappeared and scream as I woke up suddenly from my bed sitting up frighten waking from the scariest dream I've ever had in my life then my mom came running into my room and ran to me as I sobbed on her and I didn't care either me or her cared about it both sobbing about Zobee and Sophie and we cried till we both fell asleep on my bed I dreamt about Sophie and me before anything happened when my life was absolutely perfect now my perfect life tower was finally falling before my eyes and I was hoping to rebuild as soon as possible…

**end ****Of chapter. 1**


End file.
